In view of the swiftly evolving global information technology and the communication industry, the advent of the era of the information technology and the mushrooming electronic industry has shortened the interpersonal distance in time and space. The mobile communication products stemming from computer are closely linked with our daily life. While the current electronic communication products (e.g. mobile phone, PDA, etc.) are prevailing and indispensable and the competition in the market are getting tougher, for sake of constantly developing to seize the pie, all leading communication manufacturers continuously weed through the old and bring forth the new without exception so as to win the hearts of users with the novelty and the delicacy. Users of electronic communication products are increasingly demanding, and as a result, providing the electronic communication products possibly addressing services, features and appearances to meet user's requirements becomes a challenging job.
Most of these conventional mobile phones initially pertain to straight phones in terms of the operation methods or the appearance. Owing to the striking external look and the less complicated style, such straight phones certainly have their days triggering the popular unrest. However, to take the screen protection into account and prevent from inadvertently pressing the keypad, and to add that the straight phones fail to provide large-size operation screen, clam-shell phones emerged for that end. A top case of the clam-shell phone is combined with one side of a lower case so that after both cases are both received the abrasion between the display panel and the keypad being idle can be alleviated. Whereas, as a result of multimedia functions vastly implemented in all sorts of mobile phones in addition to the function upgrade of digital cameras, users employ mobile phones to download and view video data and utilize the functions of digital cameras to take pictures of surrounding things and objects. As the screens of such clam-shell phones are mostly vertical, speaking of the customer satisfaction, the viewing and photographing angles thereof are hardly satisfactory for the straight phone.
As a consequence, the mobile phone capable of freely rotating with respect to multiple axes started emerging. As shown in FIG. 1, a screen 5 and a keypad 6 are disposed on such mobile phone. The screen 5 and the keypad 6 are coupled with at least two orthogonal rotating shafts 7 so that the screen 5 can be presented to user in a way mutually alternating the vertical and/or horizontal screen to meet the user's requirements to alternatively use the aforementioned two types of screens in case of concern of different functions and purposes. However, those rotating shafts 7 easily incur damage when those rotating shafts are applied to bend the screen 5 of the mobile phone. Besides, the wirings within those rotating shafts 7 are rather complicated, and those wirings may get twined to result in short-circuit and fault stopping continuous operation while rotating those rotating shafts 7. Therefore, how to develop an improved foldable phone to resolve the foregoing issue becomes a critical subject on top of the list.